


Three to Tango

by pipkinxchaos



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, M/M, Polyamory, Sibling Incest, Twincest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-09
Updated: 2014-02-08
Packaged: 2018-01-11 16:30:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1175276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pipkinxchaos/pseuds/pipkinxchaos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean has a major crush on the guy who comes in to his work every day. Or the identical <em> guys. <em></em></em><br/>or<br/>The intro to a Dean/Cas/Jimmy polyamory fic I just really want</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three to Tango

**Author's Note:**

> What is this? Who knows! I just needed to kill my writer's block. Will there be more? God, I hope so. All I want is cute polyamorous fluff and lots of shmoopy sex.  
> totally un-beta'd as always

Courting the Novak twins was different than Dean imagined it would be.

Or rather, it didn't start as courting the both of them.

Dean worked at a coffee shop a few blocks off campus, just part time until Bobby finally opened up the auto shop he was working on building. The first time Cas came through Dean's line he was practically in love. He was all big blue eyes, plush pink lips, and miles of tan and deceivingly muscled skin. And he was there every day.

He was still somewhat of an enigma though. Some days he would share a flirty smile and overly long contact of fingers on the steaming waxed paper cup. Some days a thick blush would spread across his cheeks when Dean winked at him while handing over his coffee. It was confusing, but still all manner of enticing.

He came in one morning, nose tinged red from the cold, and ordered the same thing he always did. A shot in the dark, with room. Dean liked it because it was easy to make and always left time to shamelessly flirt while the espresso brewed.

“Coming right up, sweetheart.” Dean smiled out, wiggling his eyebrows, and watching a positively delicious shade of pink bloom across the other boy's cheeks.

While he heard the _click-whirr-whoosh_ of the espresso machine he nabbed a sharpie quickly scrawled out his number onto a paper sleeve, slipping it onto the cup and dumping the shot into the dark brew. He dropped the cup on the counter and gestured to the sleeve, smiling slyly.

“So, that's my number,” Dean said, tapping the cup, “You should definitely call me sometime.”

“Oh.” The boy practically whispered, face ripening to a shade close to crimson, a ghost of a smile on his lips. “Um, th-thank you.”

Dean threw him another smile as he quickly grabbed his coffee and scurried out of the shop. He quickly turned and gave an excited face to his coworker behind him. Benny just shook his head and laughed.

A week passed before Cas came back in to the little shop. He was all smug smiles and appraising eyes as he walked through the door and strolled up to the counter. He held up a folded five between his fingers and leaned over across the counter to tuck it into the breast pocket of Dean's apron. He smiled, and resting his body weight on his elbows on the order counter, wiggling his backside in the air.

“The usual?” He chuckled out, making change and sliding it back across the counter.

“You know how I like it.” Cas replied with a wink.

Dean laughed and moved over to the machines, watching Cas follow him out of the corner of his eye, leaning against the pick up counter. “Y'know I thought I scared you away last week.” He said, distractedly pouring a cup of coffee.

“Is that so?”

“Yeah. You never called, and then you didn't show up through the rest of the week. Thought I was too forward.”

“No such thing as too forward, Dean. At least, not with me.”

Dean plunked the coffee down on the counter and leaned over it into Castiel's space. “Well that's good news.”

“I did lose your number though,” Cas said quietly. His eyes flicked down to Dean's mouth and he licked his lips, distractedly pulling a marker from his back pocket and placing it gently on the counter. “You may want to write that down for me again.”

Dean scribbled out his number quickly onto Cas' cup with a _this time don't lose it_ and handed both the cup and the marker back across the counter.

“Thanks.” Cas replied, staring again at Dean's mouth before pulling away and taking a sip of his coffee. “Expect a call this time.”

Dean was under the hood of the impala when his phone rang out _Back in Black_ and popped up with an unknown number. He furrowed his eyebrows at it and thumbed the _slide to answer._

“Dean Winchester.”

He was met with a sarcastic snort on the other end. “Is that really how you answer the phone? With your name?” Cas teased at him.

“Shut up, it was an unknown number.”

“What are you doing on Saturday?” Cas asked, before Dean could get his bearings on the conversation.

“Cas, are you asking me out?” Dean teased back, in his best flirty-yet-innocent tone.

“I am. I think I'd really like to see a _lot_ more of you. But I've got some stipulations.”

“What kind of stipulations?”

“What are you doing on Saturday?”

“Nothing.”

“Good. I'm going to text you an address, and you're going to meet me at 8.”

“I can do that.”  
“Good. I'll see you at eight then.”

Dean heard the soft _click-beep-beep_ of the call ending and stared down at the phone in his hands. He figured getting Cas to go out with him would be a little more difficult, considering his occasional overpowering shyness the guy sometimes faced. His screen lit up to show a new text from the same number, with an address he didn't recognize and the words _ask for novak._ He quickly plugged the number into his contacts and entered the address into his calendar for Saturday at 8.

“You know this sounds like hes gonna murder you in some back alley and drop you in a dumpster, right, brother?” Benny's voice crackled out through the headset. “Have you even looked up the address yet?”

“I've got a Garmin or whatever. If it seems like a sketchy part of town, I'll bail. Plus I'm bigger than the guy. I'm pretty sure he couldn't lift my body if he-BOOM headshot!” Dean yelled back in laughter as the TV screen flashed and declared Dean's team the winner.

“Are you kidding me? Half your team was spawn-camping little bastards, that's no fair. I want a rematch.”

“No can do, my fuzzy friend. I've got a date to get ready for. Or a potential decapitation. I guess I'll cross that bridge when I get to it. If I die, tell Sammy he's a bitch.”

“Yeah, yeah, brother. Take it easy. And if you need some burly backup, you know where to find me.”

“Will do.” Dean answered and shut down his xbox. He showered quickly and stared into his closet. Button down. Nice jeans. Not too formal, not too casual. He gave himself a good once over in the mirror and headed out.

The place was very nondescript. It looked like the only business open in a long row of abandoned stores. There was a half-lit sign on the front that read _Tyrone's_ and various cars were scattered through the parking lot, some appearing to be abandoned themselves, judging by amount of snow on them. He debating sending a text to Benny, at least out of precaution. Instead, he pocketed his phone and opened the front door.

A diner. That's what it was. And for lack of a better word, it was homey. There were big cozy booths, long family-style tables, doorways to other hallways and rooms, and what looked like a balcony out back. Dean looked around, catching a few eyes, not seeing anyone he recognized. A hostess woman appeared from fucking _nowhere_ and popped up next to him.

“Can I get you a seat, darlin'?”

“I'm actually looking for someone,' he said, still searching the area. “Novak?” He asked when he caught her eyes again.

She looked him up and down, and then gestured through one of the doorways. “Off too your left. Big red room. Can't miss 'em.”

He nodded thanks and headed down the hall, guessing at which doorway had a big red room. He had guessed correctly, and when he rounded the corner into the room, he spotted Cas. Or rather, Cas was spun round in his seat looking at the door. He waved Dean over and turned back to the person sitting next to him. Dean couldn't see the other guy's face, but he was thoroughly confused. It wasn't until he sat down and looked at them together that he saw it.

Oh. _Oh._ This made a lot more sense.

“You're _twins._ ”

“Identical.” Castiel replied.

And they were, _nearly._ In the coffee shop they had looked interchangeable. Same blue eyes, same jaw, same perfect mouth, same stubble. But here right next to each other, they were different, and Dean wanted to smack himself for not seeing it sooner. Cas' eyes were brighter, almost ethereal, and he had quickie-in-the-broom-closet hair. He was animated, in face and hand movements. The other boy, however, seemed smaller. Not physically, but somehow else. Dean couldn't put his finger on it. He was quiet, keeping to himself, hands in his lap, hair styled neatly. Looking at them now, they were night and day.

“Fuck, that makes so much sense. I feel like a moron.” Dean sighed and scrubbed a hand over his face. “Is this what you wanted to talk about? The stipulations or whatever?”

“Not _exactly_ ,” Cas said, scooting closer to his brother. “See, Jimmy and I are very _close_.” Cas enunciated by placing his hand on his brother's thigh. “Before, I didn't think much of you. Thought you were cute, fun to flirt with. It was Jimmy who brought up adding you into our arrangement.” Jimmy blushed, and ducked his head into his brother's shoulder. Cas brought his hand up to Jimmy's face, soothing his thumb across his cheekbone for comfort. He practically melted against his twin, almost like a cat, nuzzling to mark it's scent. “I agreed, and here we are. Any questions?”

Oh. _Oh._ “Oh. I didn't- I mean you guys are- really?” Dean asked, leaning in across the table. “This is like a legitimate thing, and not, like, I don't know, literally anything else?”

“You're not obligated to accept our offer, if that's not what you want.”

“No, yeah I know. I mean, yeah I want in, Jesus have you seen you two?”

“Dean,” Cas said furrowing his brow, “this isn't an invitation for a one-off or a fling. If you accept, this is long term. We're very picky with who we allow into our home and our bed.”

“Yeah yeah, I get it. No, I'm- I wouldn't have asked you out if I wasn't interested, in either of you. Hell, I wanted to date you when I thought you were the same guy.”

“Then it's settled.” Cas smiled back, Jimmy lifting his face from his brother's shoulder to meet Dean's eyes.

“Good. This doesn't count as our first date, then, does it? Because I can treat you both way better than some half dead diner in the middle of fucking nowhere.”

“Hey, watch your mouth, this place is like family. The owner is a good friend of ours, and doesn't judge. Plus they've got the best burgers in the tri-state area.”

“I'll be the judge of that.” Dean scoffed back.

“Plus, if this date goes well enough, you might earn an invite back to our apartment for dessert.”  


End file.
